1. Field
This disclosure relates to filler for filling a gap, a method of preparing the same, and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor capacitor using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor technology is increasingly developed, there is continuous research on forming highly-integrated and faster semiconductor memory cells that have improved performance and integrate smaller semi-conductor chips. Particularly, these semiconductor memory cells, e.g., dynamic random access memory (DRAM) may be used. The DRAM is capable of freely inputting and outputting information, and may realize large capacity.
The DRAM may include, e.g., a plurality of unit cells including one MOS transistor (MOS transistor) and one capacitor. The capacitor may include two electrodes and a dielectric layer disposed therebetween. The capacity of the capacitor may depend on a dielectric constant, a thickness of the dielectric layer, an area of the electrodes, or the like.
As a size of a semiconductor chip is reduced, the size of the capacitor therein may also be reduced. However, it is desirable for a smaller capacitor to have a sufficient storage capacity. A bigger capacity may be obtained by increasing the vertical area of the capacitor to increase overall active area.